


Every Reality

by celestia



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: In every possible reality the two paladins are destined to find each other and take comfort in one another.





	

It had been a long day. Akira was tired. Being a leader wears him down on long days where injuries are plenty and lives are on the line. That happens to be every day of Akira’s life. He constantly thinks about how one screw up in his judgement could cost the galaxy so much. He thinks about an unimaginable weight on his shoulders as he stares out of the observation deck's large window.

_Can I really lead a team to save all of them?_ Akira puts his hand on the glass and sighs. _Am I doing enough?_

Akira can get lost inside his own head and drifts to making conclusions with no evidence to back them up. Isamu knows this. He knows Akira like he knows his favorite book. When Akira doesn't notice Isamu walking into the room, despite being in Akira's line of sight, Isamu knows Akira is troubled by his own thoughts.

Isamu clears his throat. "You know it's not fair to yourself to get lost in your little world like that." He slowly walks closer to Akira giving Akira the chance to make it known he doesn’t want Isamu’s company. He never takes up that offer, but Isamu always gives him it. "You and I both know that your self doubt is your own worst enemy."

Akira realizes that he's been completely tense the entire time he has been lost in thought. As Isamu drapes himself onto Akira, Akira lets his body loosen up. He knows Isamu is right.

"You're right. It's been a rough day. Everyone looks pretty banged up." Akira closes his eyes and purses his lips together still frustrated.

"You didn't beat us up. So stop beating yourself up." Isamu points to a scrape on his knuckles. "I got this from kicking some major butt today."

Akira laughs. "Thanks Moody. I needed that." He leans back onto Isamu, a solid weight behind him. He’s always there to support him.

"That's what I'm here for, Chief. In every possible reality I'll be beside you. In every reality that I am so lucky to meet you, I'm destined to fall in love with you."

Akira covers his now red face. "You are the biggest sap."

Isamu pecks Akira on the cheek. "I like to think of myself more as a poet and you are my darling muse," Isamu says in a sing song voice. 

Akira turns his head to Isamu's that is resting on his shoulder. "Doesn't stop you from being a sap."

"Doesn't stop you from loving me."

"You're right. Not in any reality will I stop loving you, Moody."

-

When Shiro disappeared Keith became too analytical. Every decision he made he second guessed. Shiro wanted him to lead, but Keith thought there was no way he could do that. _I've run off too many times. I'm too impulsive. I can't save the universe._

He had wandered into the training room earlier, but didn't bother activating a bot to train with. He sat on the ground and let himself be lost in thought. He didn't hear the door open as Lance strode in.

Lance sat down next to Keith. Keith blinked a few times taking in the fact that Lance went to seek him out.

Lance turns to Keith. "Well, are you gonna start talking or what?"

"What?"

"Keith," Lance sighed, "you don't get to pick what. Just tell me what's wrong." 

Keith looks down at the ground. "I don't know what you mean."

Lance adjusts himself to sit across from Keith instead of next to him. "It's no secret you're beating yourself up oversomething. You're gonna trip yourself up if you keep at it."

"It's just been," Keith searches for the words, "Difficult?" He frowns. "I don't think I'm making any of the right choices. I'm not-"

"Zip it." Lance covers Keith's mouth with his hand. "And I won't budge even if you lick my hand. I'm immune to that I have too many siblings to be vulnerable to that counter attack."

Keith rolls his eyes and makes an okay sign. He signals for Lance to take his hand off. Lance slowly does and waits for Keith to try and say something. When he doesn't Lance takes his hand out of the air completely.

"Keith, we're just teenagers. None of us are making the right choices. All of us are pretty new to the whole 'saving the universe' deal."

Lance sighs and scratches his head. "It's like you can't see all the cool things you've done that have totally saved our butts."

Keith's eyes flick up to meet Lance's. _Like what?_

"Even now you're doubting yourself!" He waves an arm at Keith. "You literally saved my lion. Blue was going to be taken to Zarkon, but you shot through asteroids and got it back! And that's just _one_ thing."

Keith smiles. "Thanks, Moody."

They both freeze. It feels like a freight train has hit them. A familiar yet so foreign feeling hangs in the air. Neither can come up with any explanation for it.

Keith lightly taps his mouth. He silently whispers, _Moody?_

Lance stutters out a response after a few seconds of taking in the new atmosphere between them. "Why'd you call me that?"

Keith looks anywhere but Lance. "I- I don't know. It just kind of...came out?"

"Huh,” Lance says more to himself than to Keith.

Keith starts to get up. "That was weird, sorry. I'll make sure not to call you that again."

As Keith turns to walk away he feels Lance grab his hand. Lance uses it to help lift himself up, but doesn't let go of it. 

"No, no it's fine. It just feels like you've called me that before. I just can't place it? It's fine, Moody, that is. I don't mind it." Lance looks at their hands. He realizes he's still holding Keith's and reluctantly lets go.

Keith gives Lance a small smile. "Alright then. Thanks for talking with me, Moody. I feel a bit better."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote 80s voltron....I've been smacked in the face with such good akisamu fics and art and I need more??? 
> 
> in case you're unaware in 80s voltron all the paladins have nicknames and isamu's (current day lance) is moody and akira's (current day keith) is chief!


End file.
